


Halloween Prompt 7: “I hate costumes, just get me a shirt.”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 7: “I hate costumes, just get me a shirt.”

You smile as you present him a typical kid's costume: a prince.  
“I hate costumes, just get me a shirt.” Lovino says as he crosses his arms and turns his head to his right, but you can see he is eyeing the prince costume you are holding.  
You smile as you see he does not notice he has already turned his head at your direction to have a good look at the princely attire. His eyes shine undeniable excitement, especially at the sight of a wooden sword that is included in the set, until he realizes you are watching him.  
"What am I, a kid? Give me a break." He gets back on pretending to sulk.  
"Oh, too bad, I thought a prince get-up will suit my already real-life prince. Would you like a vampire costume instead? I can still take this back to the store and change..."  
"Give me that. I can just use this, so you won't waste time and energy going back there."  
He snatches the costume from your hand. His face turns red when he (accidentally) excitedly tries the costume on in front of you with even a dramatic practice swish of the sword.  
You know him well, and that means you may have to pretend you have not seen that, but he knows you, too, and he knows you will laugh. And you do. And you know, only a few seconds after he is over with his embarrassment, he will join you in laughter. And he does.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
